dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AlimAli
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi AlimAli, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AlimAli page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 02:38, December 15, 2011 Character Your character has been sorted into Hufflepuff. Please create your character page Alim Ali and your talk bubble template Template:AlimAli when you get the chance. If you need any help, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Character Your character has been sorted into Ravenclaw. Please create your character page Alim Acer when you get the chance. Also create your roleplaying talk template Template:AlimAli so you can roleplay. The template guide page is here. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you can't have the chaser spot on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team unless/until you make your character pages. --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Which Wand? These are all yes or no questions except for the last one. 1. Would you consider yourself a 'great' witch or wizard? 2. Is non-verbal spell work very important to you? 3. Is it important for you to have an immensely powerful wand? 4. Are you ambitious? 5. Are you interested in a rare wand? 6. Are you well-loved? 7. Are you charming? 8. Are you interested in an immensely loyal wand? 9. Are you stubborn or determined? 10. Are you arrogant? 11. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for charm work? 12. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for dueling? 13. Are you strong-minded? 14. Are you wise and understanding? 15. Do you have good instincts and intuition? 16. Do you have a history of overcoming hardship? 17. Do you practice good self-control? 18. Are you fond of luxury and material items? 19. Do you have a great sense of justice? 20. Are you strong and courageous? 21. Are you bold? 22. Are you self-sacrificing? 23. Are you mischievous? 24. Are you playful? 25. Do you believe in the phrase 'Be yourself'? 26. Do you uphold strong principles or moral values? 27. Do you believe you have a special destiny? 28. Are you faithful and trustworthy? 29. Are you interested in an immensely good wand for transfiguration? 30. Are you talented? 31. Do you have a complex or intriguing personality? 32. Are you good with managing your feelings? 33. Do you have a hot temper? 34. Do you have a single, pure passion? 35. Are you insecure? 36. Do you have any hidden talents? 37. Are you lazy? 38. Do you like nature? 39. Are you curious or adventurous? 40. Are you weak in terms of your physical health? 41. Do you have a loose grip? 42. Are you warm-hearted? 43. Are you generous? 44. Are you popular? 45. Are you well-respected? 46. Do you have any interest at all in Dark magic? 47. Are you independent? 48. Are you often perceived as a loner? 49. Are you honest? 50. Do you have any interest in creating spells? 51. Do you usually make the right choices? 52. Are you lucky? 53. Are you physically attractive? 54. Do you care more about the outside of a person than the inside? 55. Do you daydream often? 56. Are you a Seer or related to a Seer? 57. Are you skilled in Legilimency? 58. Are you firm? 59. Do you have a firm grip? 60. Are you highly intelligent? 61. Do you have great potential? 62. Have you even seen death? 63. Are you afraid of death or anyone dying? 64. Are you related to veela? 65. Would you consider yourself very ordinary? 66. How tall are you (measurement, not yes or no)? For any 'yes' questions, here's what they indicate: (1st is wand wood, then core, then the kind of wand they CANNOT have) 1. Acacia, Elder, Holly, Pear, Vine... Phoenix Feather 2. Alder, Pine... NOT Dogwood 3. Applewood, Cherrywood, Yew... NOT Olive 4. Applewood, Hornbeam, Maple, Vine 5. Alder, Applewood, Cherrywood, Elder, Holly, Silver Lime, Vine, Willow, Yew... Thestral Tail Hair, Phoenix Feather, Veela Hair 6. Applewood, Hazel, Pear... Unicorn Hair... NOT Pine 7. Applewood 8. Ash, Cedar, Hazel, Holly, Rowan... Unicorn Hair... NOT Dragon Heartstring 9. Ash, Aspen, Ebony, Fir, Hornbeam, Spruce... Dragon Heartstring 10. NOT Ash 11. Aspen, Willow... Unicorn Hair 12. Aspen, Blackthorn, Cedar, Hawthorn, Red Oak, Rowan 13. Aspen, Cedar, Cherrywood, Ebony, Fir Hornbeam, Pine... Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Feather 14. Beech, Black Walnut, Hazel, Pear... Unicorn Hair 15. Black Walnut, English Oak, Red Oak, Willow... Phoenix Feather 16. Blackthorn 17. Cherrywood... Dragon Heartstring 18. Chestnut... Dragon Heartstring 19. Chestnut... Unicorn Hair 20. Cypress, Ebony, English Oak 21. Cypress, Holly, Red Oak 22. Cypress 23. Dogwood 24. Dogwood 25. Ebony 26. Ebony, Holly, Hornbeam, Laurel, Poplar, Vine... Unicorn Hair 27. Elder, Holly, Hornbeam, Sycamore, Yew... Phoenix Feather 28. English Oak, Walnut 29. Fir, Mahogany 30. Hawthorn, Larch 31. Hawthorn, Pine 32. Hazel 33. Holly, Red Oak... Dragon Heartstring 34. Hornbeam 35. Larch, Willow... Unicorn Hair 36. Larch 37. NO Laurel 38. Maple 39. Maple, Sycamore 40. Olive 41. Olive, Red Oak 42. Pear... Unicorn Hair 43. Pear... Unicorn Hair 44. Pear 45. Pear 46. ... Dragon Heartstring... NOT Pear or Rowan 47. Pine 48. Pine 49. Poplar... Unicorn Hair 50. Red Oak 51. Redwood 52. Redwood 53. Rosewood 54. Rosewood 55. ... Unicorn Hair... NOT Rowan 56. Silver Lime 57. Silver Lime 58. Spruce 59. Spruce 60. Walnut 61. Willow 62. ... Thestral Tail Hair 63. ... ... NOT Thestral Tail Hair 64. ... Veela Hair 65. Hazel, Larch, Olive, Poplar Size of the wand depends on you. If the person is less than 5' tall, give them a wand that's anywhere between 7-9". If they're between 5'1" and 5'5", give them a wand between 9-10 1/2". If they're 5'6" or over, give them a wand between 10 1/2-12". Echostar 19:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC)